tomyjerryfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lista de episodios de Tom y Jerry (1940)
Esta es una lista de cortos de Tom y Jerry. Lista Era Hanna-Barbera (1940-1958) 1940 * Puss Gets the Boot 1941 * The Midnight Snack * The Night Before Christmas 1942 * Fraidy Cat * Dog Trouble * Puss N' Toots * The Bowling Alley-Cat * Fine Feathered Friend 1943 * Sufferin' Cats! * The Lonesome Mouse * The Yankee Doodle Mouse * Baby Puss 1944 * The Zoot Cat * The Million Dollar Cat * The Bodyguard * Puttin' on the Dog * Mouse Trouble 1945 * The Mouse Comes to Dinner * Mouse in Manhattan * Tee for Two * Flirty Birdy * Quiet Please! 1946 * Springtime for Thomas * The Milky Waif * Trap Happy * Solid Serenade 1947 * Cat Fishin' * Part Time Pal * The Cat Concerto * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Mouse * Salt Water Tabby * A Mouse in the House * The Invisible Mouse 1948 * Kitty Foiled * The Truce Hurts * Old Rockin' Chair Tom * Professor Tom * Mouse Cleaning 1949 * Polka-Dot Puss * The Little Orphan * Hatch Up Your Troubles * Heavenly Puss * The Cat and the Mermouse * Love That Pup * Jerry's Diary * Tennis Chumps 1950 * Little Quacker * Saturday Evening Puss * Texas Tom * Jerry and the Lion * Safety Second * Tom and Jerry in the Hollywood Bowl * The Framed Cat * Cue Ball Cat 1951 * Casanova Cat * Jerry and the Goldfish * Jerry's Cousin * Sleepy-Time Tom * His Mouse Friday * Slicked-up Pup * Nit-Witty Kitty * Cat Napping 1952 * The Flying Cat * The Duck Doctor * The Two Mouseketeers * Smitten Kitten * Triplet Trouble * Little Runaway * Fit To Be Tied * Push-Button Kitty * Cruise Cat * The Dog House 1953 * The Missing Mouse * Jerry and Jumbo * Johann Mouse * That's My Pup! * Just Ducky * Two Little Indians * Life with Tom 1954 * Puppy Tale * Posse Cat * Hic-cup Pup * Little School Mouse * Baby Butch '' * ''Mice Follies * Neapolitan Mouse * Downhearted Duckling * Pet Peeve * Touché, Pussy Cat! 1955 * Southbound Duckling * Pup on a Picnic * Mouse for Sale * Designs on Jerry * Tom and Chérie * Smarty Cat * Pecos Pest * That's My Mommy 1956 * The Flying Sorceress * The Egg and Jerry * Busy Buddies * Muscle Beach Tom * Down Beat Bear * Blue Cat Blues * Barbecue Brawl 1957 * Tops with Pops * Give and Tyke * Timid Tabby * Feedin' the Kiddie * Scat Cats * Mucho Mouse * Tom's Photo Finish 1958 * Happy Go Ducky * Royal Cat Nap * The Vanishing Duck * Robin Hoodwinked * Tot Watchers Gene Deitch Era (1961-1962) 1961 * Switchin' Kitten * Down and Outing * It's Greek to Me-ow! 1962 * High Steaks * Mouse into Space * Landing Stripling * Calypso Cat * Dicky Moe * The Tom and Jerry Cartoon Kit * Tall in the Trap * Sorry Safari * Buddies Thicker Than Water * Carmen Get It! Chuck Jones Era (1963-1967) 1963 * Pent-House Mouse 1964 * The Cat Above and The Mouse Below * Is There a Doctor in the Mouse? * Much Ado About Mousing * Snowbody Loves Me * The Unshrinkable Jerry Mouse 1965 * Ah, Sweet Mouse-Story of Life * Tom-ic Energy * Bad Day at Cat Rock * The Brothers Carry-Mouse-Off * Haunted Mouse * I'm Just Wild About Jerry * Of Feline Bondage * The Year of the Mouse * The Cat's Me-Ouch! 1966 * Duel Personality * Jerry, Jerry, Quite Contrary * Jerry-Go-Round * Love Me, Love My Mouse * Puss 'n' Boats * Filet Meow * Matinee Mouse * The A-Tom-Inable Snowman * Catty-Cornered 1967 * Cat and Dupli-cat * O-Solar Meow * Guided Mouse-ille * Rock 'n' Rodent * Cannery Rodent * The Mouse from H.U.N.G.E.R. * Surf-Bored Cat * Shutter Bugged Cat * Advance and Be Mechanized * Purr-Chance to Dream